Robert Grant
Robert Grant is the main character in the 1996 comedy film, Dunston Checks In. He is a Kyle and Brian's father, he manages to confront Rutledge and with Brian's help. Robert is played by Jason Alexander. Biography Lionel Spalding arrives at the Majestic Hotel, a 5-star Hotel, when he ends up accidentally being hosed by Kyle and Brian Grant, the young sons of the overworked hotel manager Robert Grant as they play with the controls for the fountain lobby. Robert, extremely frustrated with his sons, makes them promise to be on their best behavior for the next few days, just until they can take their long-awaited vacation which has been rescheduled several times already. However, ruthless hotel owner, Elena Dubrow, informs Robert that his vacation must be cancelled again because she has just learned that the Le Monde Traveller Organization will reward the best hotels in the world a sixth star, and that there will be a spy from Le Monde at the approaching Crystal Ball. The main antagonist of the movies, "Lord" Rutledge is an arrogant jewel thief who sees the Crystal Ball as an excellent opportunity for him to use the talents of a smuggled orangutan named Dunston, whom he has trained in thievery. We learn that Dunston had an older brother, Samson, and it is heavily implied that Rutledge killed Samson for disobedience. Dunston is portrayed as fearful of Rutledge and desirous of friendly companionship in a scene where he watches the Planet of the Apes while waiting for Rutledge's signal to begin the robbery. Due to Rutledge's peculiar behavior, Mrs. Dubrow believes him to be the Le Monde spy, and encourages Robert to treat him with special courtesy. Just after a successful heist, Dunston flees from Rutledge and is later found by Kyle, who befriends the poor orangutan and promises to keep him safe. Despite Kyle's protestations that there is a monkey in the hotel and that Rutledge brought him, Robert disbelieves him. After becoming aware of Dunston's presence, Robert calls for an animal control specialist named Buck LaFarge to remove Dunston from the hotel. Rutledge searches the hotel for Dunston, and after locating him, ties Kyle up. Dunston and Kyle escape to the ballroom where the Crystal Ball is taking place, obtaining a picture of Rutledge, Dunston, and Samson from Rutledge's room. Kyle and Brian show the picture to their dad, and Robert is infuriated when Kyle says Rutledge tied him up. Brian and Kyle search for Dunston, avoiding LaFarge and Mrs. Dubrow, while Robert and Rutledge fight in the kitchen. Robert eventually manages to stand up to Mrs. Dubrow, but is fired in the process. However, it turns out that Lionel Spalding, who had been humiliated and injured by Dunston's antics throughout the film, was actually the critic all along. As a result of the disastrous shenanigans, he immediately reduces the Majestic to a 1-star hotel. Rutledge is arrested and LaFarge apologizes to Dunston, who then punches him. In the end, Robert, Kyle and Brian relocate to Bali, to manage a Majestic hotel there, and have even managed to keep Dunston as a pet. They invite Mr. Spalding to visit, providing him with a complimentary room and meals to make up for all the trouble he experienced and assure him that nothing will go wrong this time. However, in the last scene, Dunston causes further trouble by dropping a large coconut which falls on his shaft. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid